1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door latch assemblies of the type shown in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,179,459 and 3,339,958.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
Prior latches of the type described in the above patents have enjoyed commercial success, particularly in marine and aircraft applications, including use on lavatory doors where courtesy locks are needed. The present invention aims to provide an improved latch assembly using the same general arrangement of my previous latches, but one which has less parts than before, and is more economical to produce, without sacrificing any durability or reliability of operation. In carrying out this objective the invention also aims to provide an improved assembly which does not have to modified to accept a courtesy locking mechanism.
In carrying out the invention there is provided a hollow splined shaft which, when turned by operation of the handles, functions to operate the rollback mechanism for the bolt. The splined shaft has its splines directly journaled in escutcheons which are held against movement relative to the door. When a courtesy lock is installed the lock can be released, in case of emergency, by axially moving a releasing stem extending through the splined shaft.